El regreso de Boo
by carlita.cuellocayun
Summary: Randall se ha tomado las empresas monster inc. y rapto a "Boo" o Eso es lo que el cree... -Sueltame! - grito una niña de unos 5 años. -No, Boo tu eres mi carnada Jeje - dijo randall -Pero yo no soy Boo, mi hermana mayor es Boo. - dijo la pequeña niña - QU- pero no pudo continuar ya que la puerta de la sala se abrió -SUELTA A MI HERMANA, LAGARTO-grito una adolecente - Boo?...


¿GATITO?

Capitulo 1: Emily Sheep

Un día casual, yo Emily Sheep estaba sentada leyendo mi libro favorito llamado: "Bajo el cielo azul" Que trata de una chica que viaja a otra dimensión.

Bueno cambiando el tema hablare un poco de mí. Mis amigas me llaman Emi, pero por alguna razón mis padres y mi hermana me llaman Boo, lo cual no entiendo, ya que mi nombre es Emily, no? Bueno la cosa es que un día se lo pregunte a mi madre y su respuesta fue: _**Te decimos así porque cuando eras pequeña no decías otra cosa más que boo, y creo que también cantabas una hermosa canción de una flor, ahh y cómo olvidar aquel amigo imaginario que tanto nombrabas, creo que era Gatito y algunas veces nombrabas a un tipo llamado Mike Wazowki O algo así… Jajajaa! Que graciosa eras. Pequeña. **_

Ya, la verdad es que si, Tenia amigos imaginarios y qué? Todos los tienen, no? Bueno pero yo en verdad que creía que había un mundo donde habían monstruos que se ganaban la vida asustando a niños y esas cosas, pero a la edad de 8 años asumí que eso no era real y que todo eso lo había imaginado debido a un sueño. Pero ahora estoy grande, ya tengo 16 años y sé muy bien las cosas que existen y las cosas que no.

Lo único que me importa ahora es Leer, comer, dormir, ir al baño, y bueno Ahora proteger a Susy mí, Hermana, pues lo que dijo esta mañana me preocupo en verdad…

_Flash back :_

_Era de mañana deberían ser como las 10:00 A.m, y a esa hora yo estaba haciendo mis deberes en mi habitación cuando…_

_-BOOO! – Vocifero mi hermosa hermana._

_- QUE QUIERES!- Grite yo también. _

_- VEN POR FAVOR! – Rogo por medio de gritos._

_-OKAA! – Respondí._

_Cuando llegue a su cuarto, me asombre ya que Suzy, mi hermana estaba llorando y ya hacía tiempo que no lloraba. _

_-Her- hermana__- Sollozo __Suzy_

_- He – Respondí con ternura – ya estoy aquí no te preocupes. ¿Qué ah pasado? –pregunte._

_- George, Me ha asustado y nunca lo hace – sollozo de nuevo – Que le habrá pasado? _

_Si, George era el amigo imaginario de Suzi, y este normalmente le contaba chistes, y no la hacía llorar._

_-oh tranquila Su, tal vez el ha tratado de cambiar su rutina- La trate de consolar- Vamos nena._

_-NO! – Respondió un poco enojada- El me dijo que su nuevo jefe le había ordenado asustarme! _

_- Jefe? – Pegunte algo confundida_

_-Sí, jefe, George tiene un jefe y todos sus amigos también – Dijo mientras de calmaba – Creo que se llama Sully._

_- Sully – Murmure casi para mí misma, ya que juraba que había oído ese nombre en alguna parte._

_- Si, Sully – dijo mi hermana – Pero él es bueno, según dijo George._

_- Puedes decirme que más te dijo George? – pregunte algo preocupada._

_- Me dijo que me cuidara, que si por favor puedo dormir con alguien esta noche porque un tipo llamado Randall me quiere secuestrar, y que es cree que soy Boo. _

_- Boo? – Pregunte – A mi me dicen Boo, pero ya, mira no te preocupes que hoy dormiré contigo. Y así nada te pasara de acuerdo? _

_-Si – Dijo asintiendo _

_Le sonreí._

_Fin del flash back._

"_Bueno mejor me voy yendo a acostar con Suzi, ya que no quiero que la secuestren"_. Sonreí con mi propio pensamiento. ¿Como la iban a secuestrar cosas que ni siquiera existían? JA! , Creo que muchos Libros me tiene loca…

Así me fui a acostar con mi hermana…

**EN UNA DIMENSION DESCONOSIDA: **

En una empresa Yacía un tipo grandulón atado en una silla. Su pelo era celeste y algunas manchas moradas. Al otro lado esta un Chico de un ojo, verde, y redondo. Y al parecer murmuraban algo.

-Sully, Creo que van a por Boo- Dijo el Redondón

- Mike, debemos salir de Aquí, O se llevaran a Boo – dijo nervioso el monstruo que respondía al nombre de Sully.

- No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que Boo, ya creció? – Pegunto Mike

- Si lo eh pensado, pero no estoy seguro – dijo el peli-celeste.

- Bueno, pero aun así debemos salir o si no- Lo interrumpe la puerta

- Ohm vaya creo que el gran Sully y su fiel amigo Mike por fin han caído… JAJAJA! – dijo un tercero en la sala. Su piel era morada y parecía una Lagartija gigante.

- Cállate Randall – dijo Mike con Brusquedad y enojo en su voz.

- Uhh, alguien esta de mal humor – dijo en tono cantarín, el lagarto grande.

- Dinos que aras! – Exigió saber Sully.

- Mmmmh…- Se la pensó Randall- Bueno primero me tomare la empresa por mi cuenta y bueno… Iré a ver como esta esa pequeñaja.

- NO TOQUES A BOO! – Vocifero Sully

- okey, demasiado tarde- dijo Randall que su tono cantarín- ya la eh mandado a buscar.

- Que? Randall, no lo haga- Pero el lagarto ya se había ido.

- BOO! – Sully pego un grito desesperado.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
